Saving Hope
by TinyButDangerous
Summary: When Hope's father becomes Charlie Swan's police partner, she isn't expecting much from the small town of Forks except rain and trees. But once she meets Seth everything changes... But their happiness will be short lived as a sinister plan could rip it all away... Post Breaking Dawn... Rated T just to be safe. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**This story, is different from most stories. I do not own Twilight, first of all, and you will get to decide a few major plot points. At the end of each chapter, there will be a plot point you can vote on. Keep in mind, the highest vote count wins. This will happen every other chapter. Results will be posted within the following two chapters. Rules for voting will also be posted below.**

Forks Washington

It was raining and the rain drops were cold and kind of stung as they hit my skin. Of course, having grown in San Francisco, I was not used to such cruel weather. So, why is it that I, a California girl, was standing outside of a gas station in a town that it named after an eating utensil and barely a blip on the map?

Because my father got a new job, which meant we packed up and moved. I'm upset because I didn't want to leave my friends behind but on the plus side, I'm entering 9th grade, which hear, is the first year of high school.

Of course I also knew that we were going to be the talk of the town. I'd be the new girl, daughter of the new Forks police officer. If that wasn't enough, the fact that my mother looked like she was going to give birth at any possible moment was going to get everyone talking.

So here we we are, my mother paying for our gas in shoes that didn't match and my father proudly wearing his brand new uniform and already ruining my social life.

Not that I didn't love them but it's hard being the cop's daughter and my mom practically flaunting that she and my dad can't keep their hands off each other. But, I guess I'm also just cranky from the car ride and bitter from moving. But, I'm fourteen, it's not like I left the love of my life behind.

"Hope, do you want a chocolate chip muffin?" my mom asked, smiling as she pointed to a big basket of massive muffins. I nodded, practically drooling. We hadn't eaten in a while.

"How far are we from the house?" I asked.

"Not too far. We are a five minute drive away," dad answered as we headed to the car with our food and drinks in hand. We had our old car from San Fransisco here but tomorrow, Dad would be driving his new cop car everywhere.

"We're going to be having dinner with my new partner and his family tomorrow," Dad said smiling. That's another reason I'm not making a big fuss over moving. Because Dad is super excited about this new job. I guess it could be a worse situation.

"We'll pick you up tomorrow after school," Mom said rubbing her massive belly.

**Question for Vote**

**How many babies should Hope's mom have?**

**A. One**

**B. Two**

**C. Three**

_**I have a few plots in mind with each option and this can have a big impact of the story, so choose carefully. *Gender/s will be determined later**_

**RULES**

**1. All votes are the be easy to spot by putting the word "VOTE" and your pick.**

**(VOTE- One) Just so I know which part of the comment is a vote, if the comment is a vote. If the word Vote is not included, my software won't pick it up.**

**2. No profanity in any comments, any cursing will be deleted.**

**3. One vote per user please (I want this to be fair)**

**4. Votes will be counted the following weekend. If a chapter is posted before, it will not reveal any results and most likely won't include a votable question.**

**5. No please keep it clean**

**6. These comments are public, so don't disclose personal information**

**7. In the event of a tie or no answers, I will decide results on an individual bases**

**8. Any questions, PM me**


	2. Chapter 2: Seth

**I have chapter three in progress. Results from the voting will be up next weekend.**

**Chapter Two: Seth  
><strong>

When my alarm clock went off at 5am, I desperately wanted to throw it out the window. As much as I wanted to roll over and go back, today was my first day at Forks High. Luckily, I wouldn't be too behind because it is also the first day back from Christmas break which meant the start of a new term.

I could smell the toaster waffles cooking, so I quickly went to the bathroom, got dressed and did my hair. I put on a simple pair of grey jeans, a white long sleeve tee and a pink zip-up. It was enough that I looked OK but not like I tried too hard. Once my pale brown curls were wrestles into a ponytail, I went downstairs.

Dad was putting my breakfast onto a plate and yawning.

"Morning dad," I said sitting at the table. "Where's mom?"

"Asleep, it's been hard for her to sleep lately," he said sipping his coffee and signing some paperwork for the school.

I sighed, because that meant I would be riding in the police card to school.

We pulled into the Forks High parking lot and dad sat and stared at me for a few minutes.

"What?" I said feeling slightly annoyed at his weepy-eyed 'my baby girl's growing up' face.

"I'm just thinking about when I drove you to your first day of preschool, you begged me not to leave," he sighed.

"You said you weren't going to make a big fuss," I reminded him, hoping he wasn't going to lecture me about the bad high school boys and their hormones.

"You're right, have a good day," he said and finally unlocked the car door.

The school was bright inside but it was still a school and I wasn't about to be deceived by the colorful hallway.

The main office was just a few feet from the main entrance. The secretary had fizzy blonde hair, tired grey eyes and mismatched clothed. She even looked like she put her make up on in the dark.

"Cullen?" she asked, in a dull tone.

"I'm sorry, I'm Hope Kindly," I said.

"Oops, I thought you were… never mind, here is your schedule," she said handing me a slip of paper and turning back to her work.

_Don't worry, I can find my way,_ I though sarcastically staring at my schedule.

By the time school was over, I had a small list of homework but nothing I couldn't handle. Since everyone was so interested in catching up with each other, they barely batted an eye in my direction.

As promised, mom and dad met me outside right after school.

"How was school?" Mom asked, rubbing be massive stomach. Her cheeks were red lately and she seemed looked tired all the time.

"Fine, I guess," said not really sure how else to describe it.

"Where is Chief Swan's house?" I asked, hoping the ride would be long enough that I could do my class reading in the car.

"Five minutes from here," dad said. "His girlfriend Sue is making Linguini," Mom added, knowing how much I loved pasta.

We pulled up to a small house with a red truck and our car in the driveway. The house was nice and I could smell the food coming out the window.

Mom fixed my ponytail quickly before opening knocking on the door. A few seconds later, footsteps came to the door.

A woman who was clearly native answered the door. She looked a bit older than my parents but at the same time she seemed almost ageless. She brought definition to the term 'graceful aging'.

"Hello, you must be Hope and Grace, she said to my mother and I. "I am Sue Clearwater," she said in a warm tone that made me like her immediately.

She led us into a kitchen full of wonderful smells that made my mouth water. Sitting at the table was a man in a similar outfit the my dads. He had graying brown hair, a mustache and he just seemed to have a friendly disposition.

"Hello, I'm Charlie Swan," he said extending his hand to me.

"You have a beautiful home," I said smiling.

"Please, sit down, make yourselves at home," Sue said.

"When are you due?" Charlie asked my mom nervously, almost like he wasn't sure it was appropriate.

"Actually, I'm only five months," mom replied. **(Don't forget to vote for how many babies, see chapter One). **"So around April. I have an ultra sound next week".

It wasn't long until I heard a car pull into the driveway.

"Their here," Charlie said happily going to the door.

Sue noticed my curiosity. "It's his grand-daughter and my children," she said filling me in.

Grand-daughter? How old was he? I didn't know he was old enough to have a grandchild.

He returned followed by two girls. The first was clearly Sue's daughter. She was tall, had short bark hair and dark eyes. She looked quite uncomfortable. She looked five or six years older than me. The other girl was quite pale and beautiful. He cheeks we faintly red. She looked like she was my age but her eyes appeared to hold wisdom beyond her years.

"Where's Seth, Leah?" Charlie asked, hugging the girl my age.

"Parking the car," Leah shrugged.

"I'm Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie," the girl hugging Charlie said.

I heard the front door open and close but I was focusing on the food that Sue was now dishing up.

A tall boy about my age walked in grinning. He looked like he was a cheerful overall nice guy. He kissed Sue's cheek and left the room.

It wasn't until everyone was seated that I noticed Seth was sitting next to me. I focused on the wonderful food that was in front of me and listened to Charlie tell my dad about the "heavy crime" in the area.

"No shop talk at the table," Sue chided grinning.

"Could you pass the cheese grater?" Seth said to me.

I picked up the grater by my hand and turned around to hand it to him. And then my eyes met his and my whole world flipped upside down.

**Question for Vote**

**How many babies should Hope's mom have?**

**A. One**

**B. Two**

**C. Three**

_**I have a few plots in mind with each option and this can have a big impact of the story, so choose carefully. *Gender/s will be determined later**_

**RULES**

**1. All votes are the be easy to spot by putting the word "VOTE" and your pick.**

**(VOTE- One) Just so I know which part of the comment is a vote, if the comment is a vote. If the word Vote is not included, my software won't pick it up.**

**2. No profanity in any comments, any cursing will be deleted.**

**3. One vote per user please (I want this to be fair)**

**4. Votes will be counted the following weekend. If a chapter is posted before, it will not reveal any results and most likely won't include a votable question.**

**5. No please keep it clean**

**6. These comments are public, so don't disclose personal information**

**7. In the event of a tie or no answers, I will decide results on an individual bases**

**8. Any questions, PM me**


	3. Chapter 3: Imprint

**I will continue writing chapters but until next week. Voting will be open until Saturday. **

**Chapter Three: Imprint**

**SethPOV**

I asked Hope for the cheese grater and the whole world dissolved away. For a minute, I almost forgot how to breath. I was brought back to reality by the sound of the cheese grater falling to the floor.

Hope's cheeks became brilliant red and she awkwardly stumbled to the floor to grab the grater which I not longer even cared about.

I spent the rest of the meal, trying to come up with something to say to the girl who now held my whole existence in her hands. 'Hey I just imprinted on you Hope,' might go off as well as a bomb. Unable to come up with anything, I just sat awkwardly.

After dinner, Leah and I got ready to take Nessie back home. Once on the front step Leah gave me the car keys and went off somewhere to the woods.

"You imprinted on Hope, didn't you?" Nessie asked in the car.

Shocked I asked, "how did you know?"

"You looked at her, the way Jake looks at me," she pointed.

When we got back to the Cullen's house, Nessie ran off to show her Bella the evenings events.

Bella's face broke into a wide smile causing everyone to looked at her.

"What happened?" Jacob asked, breaking the silence.

I sighed and fell into the chair. "I've seen the light and it is Hope".

**HopePOV**

Seth had completely taken over my mind. When I got home, he was all I could think about. I tried to think about something else but I couldn't. Even watching TV I found myself comparing boys to him.

After a while of playing Sims 4, I got ready for bed. Not long before I fell asleep, I heard the howling of wolves. It sounded playful and happy and for whatever reason, made my stomach leap with joy... What is wrong with me?

I've known this boy less than 24 hours and he's already taken over my mind. I wonder why it seems that I can't stop thinking about him. I've never been one of those girls who gets a crush that takes over every waking moment, you know the 'can't eat, can't sleep, over the moon and back' kind of crushes.

But here I am, my stomach's in knots, my face is flushed and my heart feels like it's going to beat out of my chest.

But knowing all this, I can still only think about when I'm going to see him again.

**?Person**

It's finished. It's finally finished.

I have created something no one though could be created. I stare at my creation with pride and I think what this vile will do, what I will earn.

I will be a hero among vampires. I will rule.

I smile an evil smile as I stare down at my other bottles of serum.

I smile because I know it's time to find some people to test my serum on and this time, I'm sure they will survive... And then I will be king.

**Question for Vote**

**How many babies should Hope's mom have?**

**A. One**

**B. Two**

**C. Three**

_**I have a few plots in mind with each option and this can have a big impact of the story, so choose carefully. *Gender/s will be determined later**_

**RULES**

**1. All votes are the be easy to spot by putting the word "VOTE" and your pick.**

**(VOTE- One) Just so I know which part of the comment is a vote, if the comment is a vote. If the word Vote is not included, my software won't pick it up.**

**2. No profanity in any comments, any cursing will be deleted.**

**3. One vote per user please (I want this to be fair)**

**4. Votes will be counted the following weekend. If a chapter is posted before, it will not reveal any results and most likely won't include a votable question.**

**5. No please keep it clean**

**6. These comments are public, so don't disclose personal information**

**7. In the event of a tie or no answers, I will decide results on an individual bases**

**8. Any questions, PM me**


End file.
